


Nothing Is So Permanent

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28066035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “What happened to you?”
Relationships: Ellie Bishop & Timothy McGee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Nothing Is So Permanent

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt # 719 "something different"

“Go ahead and laugh,” said Bishop, dropping her bag by her desk.

McGee looked up. “Oh, wow. What happened to you?”

She grimaced and ran a hand through her bright green hair. “My niece came to stay with me this weekend. She wanted to dye her hair – temporary dye – and I agreed to do it, too. It washed right out of her hair, but mine…”

“No, it’s a good look on you. It’s…” McGee lost his fight not to laugh. “I’m sorry. That is a _terrible_ color.”

“I’m wearing a hat if we get called out,” Bishop muttered.

“Good idea.”

THE END


End file.
